Et si il me laissait un souvenir!
by ela972
Summary: Quand Susan et Caspian se déclarent leur amour. Quand ils le consomme. Quand ils sont séparés. Quand Susan tombe enceinte. Quand Aslan doute. Que va-il se passer? Venez le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Après avoir vu au cinéma Narnia et le prince Caspian, j'ai trouvé très triste que Susan et Caspian soit séparer a jamais. J'ai aussi était surprise qu'ils aient une histoire alors qu'elle exister pas dans le livre. J'ai donc décider d'écrire une fanfiction.**

C'était la veille du couronnement du prince Caspian X, out le château était calme et endormit, seul deux jeune gens était hors de leurs lits et se promenaient dans le parc ignorant que leurs chemin allé se croisé et changer leurs destiné a tout jamais…

-Reine Susan ?

La dite reine sursauta :

-Caspian, que faites-vous ici ?

-j'allais vous poser la même question, mais puisque que vous m'avez devancé je vous répondrez donc. Je ne pouvais dormir car j'étais trop préoccuper par la tache qui va être mienne demain et par la crainte…

-Qu'elle crainte, Caspian, murmura Susan se rapprochant un peu plus du beau prince.

-Celle de ne plus vous revoir, lâcha-il doucement tendit qu'une larme coula sur ses joues.

Susan fut désemparée de voir l'ampleur des sentiments de Caspian a son égard. Elle savait bien sur que le futur roi été attiré par elle, mais elle n'imaginé pas que son amour pouvais être aussi profond, tout comme le sien, pensa elle amèrement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passe doucement le doigt sur sa joue pour récupéré la larme qui s'était échappée de ses beaux yeux sombre, avant de s'approché un peu plus et posé ses lèvres sur le siennes.

Caspian tout d'abord surprit par le geste de Susan, eu un petit mouvement de recul puis il reprit ses esprits et profita pleinement de ce baissé dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Leur baisser était très doux et très léger. Leurs lèvres se touchés à peine ne faisant que s'effleurer, leurs mains étés sagement enlacés. Ce baiser bien que très pudique suffisait à les enflammer.

Ils se séparèrent sans se lâcher du regard et Susan murmura :

-Pardon…

Caspian la regarda en souriant :

-Que dois-je pardonner ?

-Ce baissé que vous est volé.

-Si vous me l'avez volé laisser moi le reprendre, lui susurra t-il avant de l'embrasser (NDA vous avez saisit l'allusion a Roméo et Juliette !)

Cette fois ils ne furent pas aussi sages, leurs lèvres se cherchant avidement, leurs mains parcourant mutuellement leurs corps tendu de désir et d'amour. Susan passa sa langue sur les bords des lèvres de Caspian lui demandant d'approfondir leur baisé ? Chose que Caspian fit évidement (et oui prince ou pas un garçon reste un garçon, surtout a cette âge !).

Leur langue commencèrent alors un ballet indescriptible (et je suis sur que vous ne voulez pas que je vous le décrive !) et leurs corps se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Au bout d'un moment, d'un log moment, ils se séparèrent.

Caspian regarda Susan avec des yeux de braise. Susan soutenait son regard bien qu'elle soit gêner car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cela dans les yeux d'un garçon : ce mélange d'amour et de désir.

Caspian lui songea en regarda les yeux de Susan emplit d'amour mais aussi d'incertitude que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas digne d'un prince.

Susan s'approcha et l'enlaça avant de lui prendre la main et lui dire :

-Marchons.

-Non Susan, ce n'est pas bien, il ne faut pas. Je suis un prince et je me dois de te respecter.

Susan le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable avant de répondre :

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu pense je ne peux te faire changer d'avis.

Caspian lui prit la main et lui répondit :

-Je te raccompagne.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans les couloirs du château froid jusqu'à la chambre de Susan. Une fois sur le pas de la porte Caspian murmura :

-Bon bien, dormez bien, ma reine.

Susan elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, alors et se rapprocha et avant qu'il est pu s'éloigné, l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce baisé était comme un appel, une demande. Il reflété toutes la douleur de devoir se quitter et tout l'amour qu'ils se portés. Il devînt fiévreux et passionné. Caspian laissa ses mains parcourir le dos, les hanches et le visage de Susan qui faisait de même.

-Non, nous ne pouvons, Susan.

Susan se fâcha :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas ? Nous nous aimons et si cette nuit doit être la dernière à Narnia, je veux la passer avec toi, Caspian. Je me fiche des règles et du protocole. Nous nous quitterons demain a jamais alors consumons notre amour !

Caspian ne savait quoi sire devant cette déclaration :

-Je ne sais quoi dire.

-Alors ne dit rien.

Susan lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de recapturer ses lèvres.

Ils se dévêtir mutuellement et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Caspian regarda Susan sont les yeux reflété une certaine crainte.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais fait ?

Le vouvoiement semblé tellement déplacé dans cette situation que Susan eu un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Non, Caspian, mais ça ne change rien.

-Bien, je ne veux pas vous blesser.

Susan le regarda et soupira, décidément elle aurait toujours du mal a ce faire a cette galanterie typique des hommes narniens. En Angleterre les hommes aurait fait comme des gros soubat (a comprendre, indélicats). Elle lui sourit et l'attira dans son intimité.

Ils firent l'amour pendant une partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir enlacés.

Le jour se leva et un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage des deux amants endormis.

Caspian ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa belle endormit. Malgré un profond sentiment de bien être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la journée qui s'annoncée. Devoir se séparer de Susan alors qu'ils avaient partagé cette intimité et ne plus la revoir lui brisé le cœur.

Il caressa les chevaux de Susan sui immergea doucement de son sommeil :

-Caspian…

-Susan… (Attention a la crise de foie, alerte guimauve !)

Celle-ci se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Caspian et ils s'enlacèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que Caspian déclare à regret qu'il ne pouvait rester.

-Restez juste un peu, beau prince, minauda Susan.

6Si votre frère le Roi Peter me surprend dans vos draps je crains pour ma tête.

Susan acquissa et ils se levèrent tout deux. Caspian se rhabilla, posa un doux baisé sur le front de sa douce et sortit.

Susan se laissa aller dans un baquet d'eau chaude l'histoire de se détendre. Une servante arriva peu après pour lui annoncé qu'il était temps pour elle de se préparer. Elle vêtit donc une belle robe bleu et blanche, fit fraisé ses cheveux, se maquilla et se rendit vers la salle ou aurait lui la cérémonie d'investiture du prince Caspian.

-Bonjour Susan, fit Peter

-Bonjour répondit celle-ci avant d'enlacé sa sœur et s'incliner devant Aslan.

Les trompes annonçant l'arrivé du futur roi. Celui-ci, arriva porté en triomphe par son peuple. Il fut sacré roi et jura allégeance à Aslan.

Puis vient le moment des adieux, Aslan fit apparaître un creux entre les racines d'un arbre et les jeunes Pevensies firent leurs adieux a leurs amis et a Narnia.

Susan s'approcha de Caspian lui dit au revoir de manière très conventionnel et tourna les talons. Elle ne fit que deux pas avant de se retourné et embraser de maniére très brève Caspian avant de se niché dans son épaule pour sentir son odeur pour la derniére fois.

Peter, les regarder attendri, et en même temps triste pour eux. Triste pour cet amour gâché.

-Je comprendrais quand je serais plus grande, c'est ca ?

La voie de Lucie le sortie de ses rêveries et avant qui puisse lui répondre Edmund lui dit :

-Je suis plus grand et je ne comprends pas non plus.

Ils se sourirent tout les trois avant de se retourner vers Susan qui lâcha a contre cœur les bras du nouveau Roi et en file indienne ils pénétrèrent dans le passage vers l'Angleterre.

(C'est la chanson du générique mais c'est la traduction : voici le lien .com/watch?v=4kzrOsFtFXw)

C'est parti comme un sentiment  
Qui s'est alors développé en espoir  
Qui s'est alors métamorphosé en calme pensée  
Qui s'est alors métamorphosée en calme mot

Et puis le mot a grandit de plus en plus fort  
Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un cri de bataille

Je reviendrais  
Quand vous m'appellerez  
Aucun besoin de dire au revoir

Juste parce que tout change  
Ne signifie pas que ce n'a jamais  
Été ce chemin auparavant

Tout que vous pouvez faire est essayez de savoir  
Qui sont vos amis  
Comme vous vous détournez de la guerre

Choisissez une étoile sur le sombre horizon  
Et suivez la lumière

Vous reviendrez  
Quand ce sera fini  
Aucun besoin de dire au revoir

Vous reviendrez  
Quand ce sera fini  
Aucun besoin de dire au revoir

Maintenant nous sommes revenu au départ  
C'est juste un sentiment et personne d'autre ne le connait encore  
Mais juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir également  
Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois oublier

Laissez vos souvenirs se développer encore et encore  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant tes yeux

Vous reviendrez  
Quand il vous appellera  
Aucun besoin de dire au revoir

Vous reviendrez  
Quand il vous appellera  
Aucun besoin de dire au revoir...

C'est le cœur serré ils montèrent dans le train qui les mèneraient vers un pensionnat ou ils étaient obligeaient de passer leur année depuis que leur parent était morts.

Dans le train alors que Lucy et Edmund jouer aux cartes, Peter prit la main de sa sœur et la serra, Susan le regarda et murmura :

-sa fait mal, si tu savais, sa fait très mal.

Elle se mit a pleurait et dans sa tristesse elle demanda :

(dites moi pourquoi je l'aime Lara Fabian)

Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi  
C'est comme un cadeau  
Que le ciel me fait d'en haut... haut... haut  
Quand cet amour nous enchaîne  
S'accroche à l'eau  
Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi c'est trop

Peter la regardait navré de cette douleur, qu'elle exprimé, il resserra son étreinte.

Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime  
Et que sa vie  
Sa vie me coule dans les veines  
Et dans ses mains je supplie... oui... oui  
Chaque fois je me déchaîne  
Quand il prend ma vie  
Je ne sais plus comment  
Ni où s'enfuit le temps  
Quand mon corps se meurt et se  
perd dans ses bras

Edmund et Lucy avait cessé de jouer et la regardait exprimé toute sa douleur dans la chanson.

Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi  
Il est comme un bateau,  
Qui m'emmènerait sur l'eau  
Au lieu de garder ma peine  
Je crie bien plus fort  
Encore plus fort que je l'aime  
Et que je l'aimerai encore

Toute la fratrie l'enserra et lui murmurèrent des paroles de réconfort. Elle sécha ses larmes et leurs souri avant de continuer avec plus de force devant les voyageurs médusé :

Le ciel m'en a fait cadeau  
Quand dans ses bras mon corps  
Toute sa vie dévore  
Je prie pour qu'il m'enlace encore et encore  
Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Dites-moi pourquoi  
Il est comme un bateau  
Qui m'emmènerait sur l'eau  
Et si jamais j'ai de la peine  
Je crie bien plus fort  
Encore plus fort que je l'aime  
Et que je l'aimerai encore  
Dites-moi pourquoi je l'aime  
Je sais que je l'aime encore

Elle leur sourie et leur dit :

-Merci, d'être la pour moi, merci de m'aimer et de ne pas m'abandonner !

-Tu rigoles, tu es notre sœur et on t'adore, on t'aidera.

Sur ces mots le train entra dans la gare. Et les Pevensies descendirent pour prendre le chemin de leurs nouveaux pensionnats.

**Voila, c'est finit pour le premier chapitre, la suite dans une semaine !**

**J'ai pratiquement finit la fiction elle fera une dizaine ou plus de chapitre !**

**Une review fait toujours plaisir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila, la suite un peu plus tot que prévu, mais comme la grève (de la martinique et la guadeloupe) va bientôt se terminer (je pense) donc les cours reprendre je préfère poster maintenant. Le chapitre est très cour, mais la suite arrive bientôt (Samedi)**

Caspian se réveilla en sueur, il venait de rêver d'elle, de sa reine, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir comme tout les soirs depuis 2 semaines. Deux semaine qu'elle était partie pour ne plus revenir !

Il marcha jusqu'aux jardins ou il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois et commença à chanter pour cacher sa peine :

(andy mitchell, j'ai perdu mon amour)

On l'a vu s'en aller, que va-t-il chercher ?  
La nuit  
Pleurant son Amour, le cœur déchiré,  
Il prie,  
Il va marcher jusqu'au jour  
Il supplie  
Oh, oui il supplie  
J'ai perdu mon Amour,  
Venez à mon secours,  
J'ai perdu mon Amour,  
Je n'ai plus rien, rien, rien,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh ....

Caspian n'entendit pas les pas léger du lion derrière lui.

On l'a vu s'en aller, il veut se cacher,  
Ainsi  
Son chagrin muet, il veut le garder,  
Pour lui  
Son cri d'amour est en lui,  
Déchirant,  
Oh, oui, suppliant  
J'ai perdu mon Amour  
Venez à mon secours  
J'ai perdu mon Amour  
Je n'ai plus rien, rien, rien  
Oh, oh, oh, oh ....

Le Lion se sentait tellement mal, devant cette scène de tristesse. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire, seul leur amour pourrait faire changer les choses

Sans un ami, il s'en va seul et n'importe où  
Tout seul, il prie en vain comme un fou,  
Il n'en peut plus,  
Non, non, non, non, non, non  
Il n'en peut plus,  
J'ai perdu mon Amour,  
Venez à mon secours,  
J'ai perdu mon Amour,  
Je n'ai plus rien, rien, rien,  
Rien que du chagrin  
Oh, oh, oh, oh ....

Les larmes envahir son visage.

J'ai perdu mon Amour,  
Venez à mon secours,  
J'ai perdu mon Amour,  
Je n'ai plus rien, rien, rien,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh ....

Caspian se retourna et aperçu Aslan, dans sa détresse il se précipita dans sa fourrure comme l'avait souvent fait Lucy. La il pleura toute sa douleur.

Aslan le laissa faire et quand Caspian leva ses yeux désespérés vers lui en murmurant :

-Vous ne pouvait rien faire ? D'une voie pleine d'espoir son cœur se brisa et il ne pu que répondre :

-fait confiance a ton amour, et elle reviendra.

Puis il le laissa sur ces paroles énigmatique qui allumer une flamme d'espoir dans le cœur du beau roi (cœur qu'on rêve tous de conquire, moi je ne crache pas sur un beau BEN BARNES rien que pour moi lol).

Celui-ci retrouva un peu de sa joie de vivre et vécu que pour cet espoir.

Cela faisait deux mois depuis leur retour de NARNIA et Susan partager sa chambre avec deux jeunes filles de son âges très sympathique mais que Susan apprécier moyennement car elle était très futiles selon elle.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de livre ou de ses frères et sœur. Elle était assez mélancolique mais arrivé à faire passer sa peine en rigolant.

Ses frères et elle avait pour habitude de se rejoindre le samedi dans un coin du pensionnat. C'était un petit cagibi ou ils pouvaient parler de Narnia sans crainte d'être entendu.

Ils étaient donc la, assit en cercle se remémorant leurs exploits passé avec mélancolie et amertume.

-Dit moi Susan tu n'aurais pas un peu grossit ?

La concerné piqua un fard énorme avant de répliquer :

-Dit tout de suite que je suis grosse !

- Je ne suis pas dit cela mais je trouve juste que tu parais avoir grossit !

-OUI J'AI GROSSIE, OUI JE MANGE POUR COMPENSER LE MANQUE !!!

Elle se leva et partie en pleurant, a peine arrivé dans sa chambre et eu envie de vomir et le nez dans les toilettes elle repensa à la remarque de Peter.

Elle ne pourrait pas longtemps leur cacher son état. Et oui cela faisait 2 semaine maintenant que Susan c'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte. En vomissait son repas tout les matins depuis un mois et n'avait plus eu ses règles depuis trop longtemps pour que se soit un retard.

Elle s'effondra dans son lit, épuisée et pleura.

Elle pleura parce que elle ne savait pas comment leur annoncé sa grossesse. Elle pleura de pouvoir le serré dans ses bras. Elle pleura de rage contre Aslan pour les avoir séparé. Elle pleura contre la société qui condamner les grossesses précoce et faisait de ces filles-mères des parias de la société. Et enfin elle pleura de joie d'avoir cette enfant en elle.

Quoi que puisse penser les gens, cette enfant était pour elle une bénédiction et en même temps comme un morceau de Caspian, comme un souvenir.

Elle finit par s'endormir épuiser.

Le lendemain, elle rata le petit déjeuner pour ne pas avoir à affronter Peter, Lucy et Edmund après son emportement de la veille.

Alors qu'elle était en plein contrôle d'histoire sa tête lui tourna et elle s'évanouie.

-Monsieur, monsieur, Susan c'est évanouie.

Le professeur appela l'infirmière qui la conduisit à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente.

**Voila, si cela vous a plus appuyer sur Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, mais comme ma fiction est en passe d'être bouclée, j'ai eu envi de mettre se chapitre bien qu'il soit un peu court.**

**Voila, je précise une chose que j'ai oublié de dire dans les deux premier chapitre c'est que Narnia ne m'appartient pas, il appartient a Levis.**

**Vos reviews m'on fait plaisir ainsi que le fait que beaucoup de personne on mit une alerte story et/ou auteur ! Merci a tous et continuez a me laisser des reviews !!!**

Susan se réveilla dans un lit aux draps blancs, qui lui faisait étrangement penser au dras du château de Caspian.

-Susan ! Tu nous as fait peur, tu t'es évanoui en plein cour d'après ce que nous a dit l'infirmière.

-Laisse la respiré Lucy, la réprimanda gentiment Edmund.

L'infirmière aperçut de l'agitation au prés du lit de la jeune Pevensies (et oui on n'est pas a NARNIA) et s'aperçut que celle-ci c'était réveiller.

- Tout le monde dehors, elle a besoin de se reposer.

-Mais, on est sa famille ! protestèrent les Pevensies.

-Dehors ! S'énerva l'infirmière

Les anciens rois ne purent qu'obéir. Ils dirent au revoir à Susan avant de partir non sans jeter un dernier regard à Susan. L'infirmière les regarda et rigola :

-Vous pourrez la revoir juste après, j'ai juste besoin de parler avec elle.

Sur ceux elle s'assit prés du lit de Susan et la regarda sévèrement :

-Vous êtes enceinte, Miss. De deux mois.

Susan la regarda dans les yeux en disant d'une voie ferme :

-Je sais.

-Bien dans ce cas je ne suis cas prévenir, l'administration et votre tuteur Mr Kreik (chez qui ils étaient dans le 1).

-Faites.

La voie de Susan cingla a la limite de l'insolence, mais aussi teinté de tristesse.

L'infirmière prit pitié et lui murmura a l'oreille :

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais un conseil, prévenez le père et vos frères et sœur.

-Merci, répondit Susan en songeant tristement qu'elle aurait bien voulu prévenir le pére mais qu'elle ne le révérait plus jamais. A cette pensé elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle pleurait encore à chaudes larmes quand ses Peter, Lucy et Edmund entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils se précipitèrent pour la consolée.

-Qui y a-t-il ? Susan ça va ?

Cette derniére sécha ses larmes et les regarda avant de respirait un grand coup et leur dire :

-Je suis enceinte.

Gros silence… Toujours rien … Finalement Peter remit de sa surprise lui demanda

-Mais de qui ? Avec qui ? Où ?

- De Caspian Peter.

-Quoi tu as couché avec Caspian ?

-Peter, il y a Lucy.

Cette derniére le regardé avec surprise et murmura :

-Je ne suis plus une enfant alors arrêtait de me traité comme tel.

-Bref reprit Susan, oui j'ai tu sais quoi avec lui la veille de notre départ.

-Oh, Susan, je sais que c'est dure pour toi mais tu pense pouvoir t'en occupé ?

-Oui je le pense, j'ai toujours adoré les bébés. Et je pense que je chérirais celui-ci plus que tout.

-Mais …

- Non Peter écoute moi :

Y a un bébé qui pleure  
Je me retourne et je vois  
Sa pauvre maman qui meurt  
de fatigue Mais moi  
je le bercerai des heures  
Et elle pourrait dormir  
sa maman sans couleurs  
Sa maman sans sourire

Y a un bébé qui crie  
et sa mère en peut plus  
Aucun biberon ne suffit  
et son cri continue  
Comme une espèce d'alarme  
que je saurais stopper en prenant le bébé  
à sa maman en larmes  
Y a un bébé qui pleure derrière moi dans le train  
et j'entends des râleurs se plaindre du poupon  
Et sa maman s'excuse  
et voudrait disparaitre  
Pendant que le cri fuse au-dessus de la planète

Et moi si je n'étais pas si timide j'irai le serrer dans mes bras  
Peut-être que j'arriverai avec ma solitude à calmer ses orages  
Avec ma plénitude et avec mon jeune âge

Susan pleurée, elle voulait qu'ils comprennent

J'en ai tellement bercé  
des bébés sur mes côtes  
Oui j'ai tant consolé  
des ces bébés des autres  
J'ai juste la bonne chaleur  
et juste les bons gestes  
Je les serre sur mon cœur  
et les sanglots s'arrêtent  
J'ai juste la bonne voix  
la bonne respiration  
pour ronronner tout bas  
la petite chanson qui ferme les paupières  
Apres quelques torrents  
j'ai juste la bonne manière  
mais je n'ai pas d'enfant

Elle eu un petit sourire, en pensant que bientôt elle serait maman.  
Y a un bébé qui gronde  
et j'ai l'âme qui explose  
Je le prendrai dans mon monde pour que sa maman se repose  
Je mettrai sa tête blonde dans le creux de mon cou  
sa douce tête ronde et je tendrai la joue  
Un peu comme dans l'espoir qu'il me souffle un bisou  
Un peu comme pour avoir un petit avant goût  
De ce que ma jeune chair va bientôt me donner  
Malgré toutes mes prières  
juste un petit bébé  
Y a un bébé qui pleure  
ca me retourne quand je vois

sa maman sans couleur oui sa maman sans joie  
Alors qu'à mon bonheur à jamais il manquera  
un petit bébé en pleurs enveloppé dans mes bras  
Y'a un bébé qui crie si je pouvais je m'approcherai pour que dans toute ma vie  
Il crie à tout jamais au moins pour que si sa mère était d'accord  
Je puisse le serrer fort jusqu'à la gare du nord  
Le temps que sa maman dorme puis qu'enfin elle sourit  
qu'elle se remette en forme avant que son petit  
me quitte avec les fleurs de mon parfum sur lui  
Je lui donnerai la vie et une partie de mon cœur  
Lalala…

Elle chantonna encore dans son rêve.

Lucy, Edmund, Peter et l'infirmière se regardèrent surprit d'une tel déclaration. Susan venez de leur prouvé, qu'elle saurait chérir et aimé ce bébé plus que tout.

Les Pevensies savait aux fond de leur cœur que Susan voulait aussi se bébé comme pour se prouvé que se n'était pas juste un beau rêve…

Mais ce que tous ignoré c'est que par la fenêtre quelqu'un d'autre avait était témoin de la scène. Un vieil homme, qui essuya une larme de sa joue, en repensant a toutes ses erreurs, il se dit que celle la avait été la plus grande.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, moi j'adore la chanson qu'elle chante donc je voulais a tous prix la mettre.**

**Une question : est-ce-que mes chansons vous dérange ou je continu a en mettre ?**

**Votre avis dans une review. **

**Gros bisou et a bientôt !**

**La suite dans je ne c'est pas trop, je dirais 4 jours ou au pire Samedi prochain !!!**

**Caspian x Susan------******** love story by ela972**

**Ps: J'ai changer mon pseudo!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous fait mon mea culpa, pour le retard, et pour me faire pardonner je met deux chapitres d'un coup !!!**

**Bonne lecture et a très bientôt je l'espère !!!**

Flash back

Aslan, était dans le parc du château du Prince Caspian, il réfléchissait. Il vit s'approché deux silhouettes qui lui était familières : Caspian et Susan.

Il les regarda, fut le témoin de leur déclaration nocturne, puis les suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Susan. La il comprit se que ferait les deux jeunes gens ce soir.

Il se sentit triste et se dit : (le droit a l'erreur, d'Amel bent)

Je ne marche plus droit  
Je fais n'importe quoi  
J'ai devant moi un mur qui m'empêche d'avancer  
Le réveil est brutal  
Les nuits baignées de larmes  
Et je suis la coupable à condamner

J'ai perdu la direction et le sens  
Je ne sais pas tenir la distance

Je croyais tout savoir de vous  
Être arrivée jusqu'au bout  
Et tenir si bien le coup  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas  
Comme vous (Susan et Caspian) !

Et je prétendais tout voir  
Me voilà dans le noir  
Et mes yeux ne me servent aujourd'hui qu'à pleurer  
Est-ce que vous pouvez entendre ?  
Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ?  
Et faire le pas qui peut nous rapprocher ?

J'ai perdu la direction et le sens  
Je ne sais pas tenir la distance

Je croyais tout savoir de nous  
Être arrivée jusqu'au bout  
Et tenir si bien le coup  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas  
Comme vous!

Est-ce que mes regrets peuvent suffire  
Effacer le mal des mots qu'on peut dire  
Et me redonner des couleurs ?  
Est-ce que votre amour peut suffire  
Et qu'un jour enfin vous pourrez m'offrir  
Le droit à l'erreur ?

Je croyais tout savoir de nous  
Être arrivée jusqu'au bout  
Et tenir si bien le coup  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas  
Comme vous !

Ce soir la, le sage Lion ne savait quoi faire, il ne savait quel choix faire. Ils avez vu ces jeunes gens s'aimés et lors de leur séparation il avait comprit qu'il était la seul source de leur malheurs.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que sa décision n'avait aucun sens. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, seul leur volonté pourrait encore les réunir.

A Narnia, un mois seulement c'était écouler et le règne du roi Caspian se dérouler sans encombre. Celui-ci était un roi juste et bon. Il régler tout les différents entre Narniens et Telmarins avec impartialité et justice.

Malgré tout, son peuple lui reproché de ne pas encore être marié. Le conseil de Narnia était très inquiet car le roi projeter une conquête dans les régions abandonner de Narnia et craignaient pour sa vie et pour la prospérité du royaume sans héritier pour le trône. Il dépêcha donc, le nain (CPA) pour en parler avec le roi.

-Caspian, puis-je avoir un entretien avec vous ?

-Oui, que veux-tu ?

Les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher pendant que le nain exposé son problème. Caspian l'écoutât sans rien dire et une fois que l'autre eu finit il lui répondit :

-Je comprends les inquiétudes du Conseil, mais je ne souhaite pas me marié.

-Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi, mon Roi ?

Le roi ne répondit pas, mais son visage parler pour lui. Il avait de nombreuses cernes sous les yeux, un air continuellement triste et tourmenté et parler que très peu.

Le nain qui était un très proche ami du roi lui dit :

-Je sais que c'est le souvenir de la reine Susan qui vous tourmente ainsi, mais vous vous devez d'avoir un héritier ! Mariez-vous ! Je ne vous demande pas d'aimé mais de faire un hérité.

Caspian demeura songeur puis acquissa :

-Bien je me marierais. J'aurais un héritier. Quand a la croisade que je devais mener, prévient le conseil qu'elle est reportée !

Le nain s'inclina et parti laissant le prince plus triste que jamais !

Deux jours après les plus belles filles du royaume défilé au château pour se présenter au roi et tenter de le séduire.

Le défilé durait toute la journée, des filles avec des parures les plus extravagante les une que les autres se pressée dans la salle d'audience et cela finissait invariablement par la même réponse :

-Merci, on va vous rappeler.

Caspian en avez marre de chez marre de se défilé ridicule alors qu'une autre gourgandine se pressée, il se leva et quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Tous les sujets présents sursautèrent. Le nain sorti rejoindre Caspian sui lui dit :

-Je ne peu pas faire cela ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je nommerais un héritier mais jamais je ne me marierais avec ses filles la !

-Bien votre majesté, je comprends. Vos désirs sont des ordres, j'en informe le conseil.

**J'épére que cela vous a plus !!!**

**Une petite review peut étre avant de cliquer sur SUITE !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila le deuxiéme chapitre pour aujourd'hui, un peu plus long que le premier. Bientôt l'histoire va avancer …**

**La suite très bientôt …**

En Angleterre, la vie n'était pas simple pour Susan. Elle était certes soulager que ses frères et sœur soit au courant, surtout Peter qui était le seul qui pouvait raiment la comprendre, les autres étant trop jeunes.

Mais ses mots de ventre, ses vomissements et ses vertiges n'était pas partis pour autant, si bien que ses colocataires finirent par lui poser des questions :

-Qu'a tu, Susan ? Tu parais mal ces derniers temps. Tu vomis souvent, et tu a souvent des vertiges.

-C'est vrai, renchéri l'autre, en plus tu a l'air très triste.

Susan les regarda avec surprise, était-elle si transparente que cela. Bien sur elle savait que cela finirait par se savoir, mais elle espéré pouvoir garder le secret encore un peu. Elle respira donc un grand coup avant de leur répondre :

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, la mort de mes parents m'a beaucoup affectée.

-C'est bizarre quand même, tu n'avais pas ces malaises au début de l'année. Et tu parrais avoir grossit.

La deuxième fille regarda son amie surprise, puis Susan, en s'arrêtant sur son ventre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de bafouiller :

-Attend, tu ne serais pas…enceinte.

Susan rougit tout à coup et répondit très vite :

-Non, non pas du tout qu'est-ce-que tu vas chercher la !

Sa tête ne trompé personne. Les deux commères n'insistèrent pas mais pour elle s'était clair : Susan était enceinte.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se rendait en cour de biologie, de nombreuses personnes se retournèrent sur son passage en chuchotant. Susan les ignora, tout en priant le ciel pour que ces deux colocataires n'est pas venu la mèche.

Le professeur commence son cour :

-bien, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder la reproduction chez l'homme.

De nombreuses personnes se tournèrent vers Susan, qui cette fois ne les remarque pas car elle était trop occupé à penser que c'était bien sa chance que se cour tombe maintenant ! (ironiquement !).

Le professeur continua son cour en parlant de spermatozoïdes, des ovules et du développement de l'embryon.

Une des élèves leva la main et demanda :

-Mais comment les spermatozoides se retrouvent dans le corps de la femme ? (ah ces anglais décidément !)

Le professeur la regarda puis se retourna vers sa classe et demanda :

-Qui a une idée de réponse ?

Une des filles qui partagés la chambre de Susan se leva, montra Susan du doigt et dit s'une voix de garce :

- Demandez-lui. Je suis sur qu'elle à une très bonne idée sur la question.

Susan sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux, elle essayât de faire bonne figure, ramassa ses affaires et sorti de la salle avec son air le plus digne. Mais une fois dans le couloir elle laissa couler ses larmes.

Elle entendait des gens rirent dans la salle, n'en pouvant plus elle parti en courant dans sa chambre. La elle se jeta dans son lit pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et pensant a Caspian.

Elle murmura tout bas : (.com/#music/result/all/lemay%20lynda je veux bien t'aimer)

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Mais comment est-ce  
Que j'peux t'aimer  
Si j'te vois pas

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Toute chaste ou presque  
Comme les curés  
Qui s'marient pas

Les sœurs cloîtrées  
Qui se préservent  
Pour un bon vieux  
Dieu qui se cache

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Bien sûr j'en rêve  
Mais comment veux-  
Tu que ça marche

J'veux bien me moquer du proverbe  
Qui dit " loin des  
Yeux, loin du cœur "

Dieu que c'est faux  
Que c'est acerbe  
Que c'est exprès  
Pour nous faire peur

J'veux bien m'endormir chaque soir  
En m'blottissant  
Contre personne

Avec ton corps  
Dans ma mémoire  
Comme une mère-grand  
Qui pleure son homme

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Même jusqu'à croire  
Aux éventuels  
Avantages

De mélanger  
Nos deux histoires  
En perpétuel  
Décalage

J'veux bien forcer  
Tous ces hasards  
Qui r'fusent de jouer  
En notre faveur

Et puis gagner  
La chance de t'voir  
Deux petites journées  
Ou deux petites heures

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Mais comment est-ce  
Que je peux t'aimer  
Si j'suis pas là

Pour t'envelopper  
De ma tendresse  
Et t'consoler  
Si ça va pas

Oui je veux bien  
T'aimer de loin  
Le cœur tout plein  
De ton grand vide

T'aimer d'amour  
Et de chagrin  
T'aimer pour rien  
Les yeux humides

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Mais pour être franche  
J'suis pas solide  
Si j'te vois pas

J'suis comme aveugle  
Sans canne blanche  
Ni chien-guide...  
Et sans ton bras

Pour traverser  
Cette rue-là  
Que l'on appelle  
Narnia

Pour traverser  
Mais jusqu'à toi  
Y'a pas d'arc-en-ciel  
Assez grand

A Narnia, un autre homme, penser la même chose et sans savoir il joignit sa voix a la sienne.

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Bien entendu  
De toute façon  
Est-ce que j'ai le choix

Je suis piégée  
Je suis perdue  
Je tourne en rond  
Je t'aime déjà

Même si je sens  
Que je m'éreinte  
A te chercher  
Les bras tendus

Dans cet effrayant  
Labyrinthe  
Trop compliqué  
Et trop tordu

Je vais t'aimer  
Même si tout ça  
C'est sans issue  
C'est impossible

Et j'y croirai  
Comme d'autres croient  
Au petit Jésus  
Et à la Bible

Je sais pas encore  
Comment est-ce  
Que j'vais t'aimer  
Si j'te vois pas

Mais j'vais t'aimer  
C'est une promesse  
Est-ce que t'entends  
C'que j'te dis là ?!!

Je vais t'aimer !  
Je vais t'aimer...

Susan s'effondra, et recommença a pleuré. A Narnia Caspian tourna ses yeux embrumé vers le ciel et il pria Dieu, Zeus, Aslan, Mohamed, Jésus et le prophète de lui rendre son amour.

Susan entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle se retrouva face a Peter qui se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacé et lui murmurant a l'oreille :

-Oh, Susan ! J'ai entendu des élèves parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en biologie. J'ai eu peur que tu fasses une erreur. Je t'aime Susan.

Le frère et la sœur pleurèrent dans les bras de l'autres longtemps jusqu'à qu'ils soient interrompu par une surveillante qui leur apprit que le principal tenait à voir Susan.

Celle-ci alla donc se lavé le visage avant de se rendre chez le principal accompagné de Peter qui avait insisté pour être avec elle.

Elle entra donc dans le vaste bureau du chef d'établissement qui lui dit tout de go :

-Bien je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Oui je le sais.

-Bien, vu l'incident de se matin en cour de biologie et le fat que tout les élèves sont maintenant au courant de votre grossesse, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous ne pouvais rester au lycée.

-Quoi ?!?

-Vous avez très bien comprit, j'ai appelé votre tuteur qui m'a demandé de vous faire venir vous et vos frères et sœur dans une semaine chez lui.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Dans une semaine, vous et vos frères et sœur iraient chez le professeur krirk à la campagne.

Susan fut soulagée, au moins elle ne serait pas seule. Elle prit congé du proviseur avec Peter.

Sur le chemin de la cantine de nombreux élèves la regardé et une la traita de salope. Peter ne réfléchit pas et plaqua le coupable contre le mur, et commença à lui mettre des coups de poing dans le ventre et sur le visage.

Les surveillants arrivèrent, les séparèrent et les consignèrent pour la soirée.

Susan alla donc seule, prévenir Lucy et Edmund de la décision du proviseur. Ces derniers furent enchantés de cette nouvelle car peu étre avaient-ils un espoir de retourner a Narnia par l'Armoire.

**Voila, donc vous vous doutez bien que la suite promais un changement !!!**

**Pouront-ils allaient a Narnia ???**

**Review ???**


	6. Chapter 6

C'est ainsi que une semaine après les 4 Pevensies, firent leurs sacs et prirent le train pour rejoindre la campagne anglaise et le petit village où habité le professeur.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, et ils arrivèrent a la gare peut avant la tombé de la nuit. La gouvernante était la, comme la première fois avec sa carriole et leur fit signe de monter. Elle se montra un peu plus chaleureuse que la dernière fois et leur fit la conversation pendant tout le trajet. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sans évoquer une seule fois la raison de leur venu en ce lieu.

Une fois arrivé, ils montèrent leurs affaires dans la même chambre qu'il avait occupée un an plus tôt et se changèrent. L'hiver approché et il faisait froid dans la veille demeure. Alors qu'ils étaient assit en attendant que on les appelle pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer le professeur, la gouvernante entra et leur fit signe de la suivre.

Ils parcoururent un détale de couloirs avant d'arrivé dans un bureau magnifique. La grande pièce éclairé de lanternes et par le feu ronronnant de la cheminé dégager une atmosphère prospère au travail et a la détente. Le bureau était fait d'un bois rouge et était gravé de dessin représentant des lions. Il était que peu chargé. Seul un cadre photo et un pot de crayon se partager l'espace.

Un vieil homme qu'il connaissait bien était assis dans un grand fauteuil et les regarda d'un air bienveillant en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. Ils leurs expliqua les raisons qui l'avait poussé à les faire venir tous les 4 :

-Quand le Pensionnat à appeler pour me faire par de l'état de miss Susan et su fait qui ne pouvait pas la garder je me suis toute suite dit que il ne fallait pas vous séparer surtout au moment ou l'un d'entre vous avez besoin de ses proches. Donc j'ai demandé à vous faire tous venir.

-Mais pour les cours comment vas on faire ? demanda Lucy

-La gouvernante et moi même nous en chargerons ainsi que un professeur du village. Maintenant que tous cela est réglé vous pouvez prendre congé.

Les 4 Pevensies étaient entrain de se levé et de se diriger vers la porte quand le professeur arrêta Susan :

-Sauf vous miss, nous avons à parler je crois.

Susan se rasseye donc et attendit que le professeur commence à parler :

-Bien, donc vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois, c'est bien cela.

-Oui.

-Et vous, enfin, le père ?

-Vous ne le connaissait pas, et vous ne pouvait pas le connaître.

-Comment cela ? Expliquer moi.

Susan raconta donc son histoire. Elle racontât leur deuxième voyage a Narnia, sa rencontre avec le beau prince et passa rapidement sur leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Le professeur mis sa main devant sa bouche et s'exclama :

-Tu es enceinte d'un enfant de Narnia ! D'un prince de Narnia, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette possibilité.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis le professeur lui indiquât de la gouvernante s'occupera d'elle pendant sa grossesse.

Elle sortit du bureau et rejoignit ses frères et sœurs. Ils discutèrent longtemps le soir, content de se retrouver dans cette maison, ensemble et non plus dans leur infâme pensionnat.

-Dites vous pensez que l'on pourra retournez a Narnia par l'ancienne penderie ? Demanda Lucy.

-Je ne pense pas, mais on pourrait aller essayer, proposa Edmund.

Les Pevensies sortirent donc la nuit pour aller dans la salle ou se trouver l'armoire magique. Ils pénétrèrent dans un silence religieux et avancèrent doucement. Ce fut Peter qui perdit patience, avança d'un pas vif, attrapa le drap blanc, le fit glisser en bas de l'armoire ouvrit la porte quand…

-Vous ne devriez pas être entrain de dormir ? La voix douce du professeur retentit

Les Pevensies sursautèrent puis baissèrent la tête d'un air coupable. Le professeur les regarda et leur dit :

-je sais que vous souhaiterez rentrer à Narnia, que vous souhaiterez passer par l'armoire mais c'est Aslan qui décide et je suis persuadé qu'il fera un bon choix vous concernant. Faites-lui confiance.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle a contre cœur tout en rêvant d'un retour futur à Narnia


End file.
